Dirty Laundry
by LylSev
Summary: ONESHOT based on the song Dirty laundry. Addison has a thing for Noah, Noah has a thing for Addison......see what will happen when you can't control yourself :P. Summary is pretty bad, please read and review.


**Based on the song Dirty Laundry by BitterSweet **

**It was fun to write so please don't take it too serious :D. **

**But we need more Noah/Addison !**

**hmm Josh Hopkins is mine and I don't like to share :D **

**please read and review **

**THANKS!**

**I don't own characters or the song **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me**

_Oh what a shame that he is married, he is the right one _

_for me. He is so so right for me. _

_Why I have always fallen in love with the wrong one? _

**His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean**

_His eyes are deep as sea, his hear not that good as Derek's _

_and his smile make me weak. _

_What is he doing to me? I'm going to hate him._

_From love to hate it's not that long journey. _

**And when he needs an alibi**

_He has a sick wife. That's bad. It makes me feel like a bad person._

_His wife with puppy eyes and his child. _

_My brain doesn't work. I should know how it is when your husband _

_is in love with somebody else. It hurts a lot. _

_But I can't help myself._

**He can use me all night**

_Big shame he works in the same hospital. I have to meet him every day,_

_every day I'm caring after his wife and the only thing which I want to do it_

_caring after him. _

**(Oooh) What's the fun in playing it safe?**

_Am I that bad? Oh I'm. He is watching at me. He is staring at me._

_I can feel his eyes on me. His wife just asked me if he is cheating on her._

_If she just knew......_

**(Oooh) I think I'd rather misbehave**

_I can't stop my emotions, my legs just want to go to him. My lips want to kiss his, my hands want to touch him. _

_I can't control it, I can't help myself. _

**Your way**

_Closer and closer, this is not good, this is just not good Addison...._

**I'm just a bad girl, that's why we get along**

_I'm not a bad girl. Really? ok I'm, I'm the worst one. But he is staring._

_He started to play this never ending game. I'm just a victim. _

_How funny does it sound? _

**Won't make excuses for anything I'm doing wrong**

_I can hear his heart beat, I can hear his pulse is faster and faster as I'm closer and closer. _

**I'll pull the trigger in a flash**

_She has to be a witch, she cursed me. Where does she come from? _

_I feel dirty, my wife may die every second and I'm watching at another woman. _

**Watch out honey, step back**

_He is looking at me like he is imagining me naked. God, he really does._

_Shouldn't I feel uncomfortable? be mad at him ? _

**(Oooh) What's the use in playing it safe?**

_Like a burglars, like Bonnie and Clyde. Come on Bonnie, we are comiting a crime. _

**(Oooh) Wouldn't you rather misbehave?**

_She cheated on Derek with Mark, on Mark with Alex, with Wyatt on Kevin. Wow this sounds dirty. Who cares. She is HOT, she can have everybody and right now she knows what she wants and she is going to get it. _

**My way**

_Like in the high school. I'm the geek and she is the hot cheerleader. Why everybody has a thing for cheerleaders at high school? _

**Oh baby show me the money my evil friend**

_I'm going to pay my check. I don't think we will be here for long...._

**Let's go to Mexico, drink margaritas in sin**

_Let's baby play a game. I'll take you to Mexico, whenever you will want. _

_Just come with me_

_Sin tastes so sweet with me_

**I'll light a candle for good luck**

_She is so close, he can look deep into her eyes. _

_He can see the passion, love in them. _

_And what he sees, he likes. _

**Now come on baby let's...**

_Lips are going closer, she can feel her heart, it beats so hard that she is afraid _

_that she is going to die every second. _

_This is the moment when viewers are saying "Oh" and the main characters are going to show them their love_

**(Oooh) What's the fun in playing it safe?**

_Oh the kiss. this is not just another kiss, this is a KISS. _

_They have no idea how long does it last But it felt like forever. _

_Both of them wish to never end it. _

_Both of them want it forever. _

**(Oooh) I think I'd rather misbehave**

_This is not healthy, who kisses like him? This is not normal. _

_She is drawing in his love. _

**Our way**

_People say there is no perfection. People say no one is perfect. But she she is, in this moment she is the most perfect person for him he has ever met forever and ever. _

**We're simply mad**

_This is not going to end that fast ......._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**so what do you think about this little one shot? **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**thanks for reading**

**be that nice and make me happy by writing a review :) **

**thankie**

Simply mad


End file.
